Conventional interface designs, including determining the interconnect count and distribution for an electronic device, have long been an empirical, rule-of-thumb process. When the device's processing speed was relatively slow, this conventional process did not cause a significant concern about the device's signal integrity because the device usually had sufficient margins in terms of sampling window and logic threshold. However, as increases in processing speed reduce these margins, these conventional interface design processes create more and more signal integrity challenges for an electronic device designer. In view of the above, it is highly desirable to develop a systematic approach to optimize the interconnect distribution on an electronic device.